1. Field
The present disclosure relates to nonvolatile memory transistors and devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memories are widely used and well-known for use in nonvolatile memory devices. In a typical flash memory transistor, data is stored by filling or removing electrons in or from a floating gate through a tunnel insulation layer. However, since a typical flash memory uses a tunnel injection of electrons, an operating voltage of the flash memory is high, for example, about 10-20 V. Also, since the number of electrons trapped in the floating gate is limited, it may be difficult to embody a flash memory with a multi-bit characteristic. For example, a mere tens of electrons may be trapped in a floating gate having a linewidth of about 20-30 nm.
To overcome the abovementioned problems of a conventional flash memory, there is a demand for a nonvolatile memory device having a low operating voltage and having a sufficiently large multi-level characteristic even when the nonvolatile memory device is of a small size.